


Introductions

by hornycadetkeith



Series: Shiro/Keith/Tex fuckery [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Cuckolding, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Father/Son Incest, I mean not quite but, Incest, Knotting, Light Bondage, Lots of come, M/M, Multi, Omega Keith (Voltron), Parent/Child Incest, Penis In Vagina Sex, Polyamory, Size Difference, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Keith (Voltron), trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornycadetkeith/pseuds/hornycadetkeith
Summary: Six months of dating Shiro and Keith was ready to be Shiro’s, for Shiro to be his. Only… things weren’t that simple. Everyone, Shiro included, assumed it was Keith’s prickly attitude that kept would-be suitor alphas away. They hadn’t realized that there was something biologically telling them to stay away. Something that only bonded omegas exhibited.Keith already had an alpha he was bonded with. An alpha who’s permission he needed, who’s blessing would be required for Keith and Shiro to bond and mate. But Keith knew his alpha would bless their relationship, that wasn’t the problem. He just hoped Shiro would be up for it.---Heed the tags and warnings.
Relationships: Keith/Keith's Father (Voltron), Keith/Keith's Father/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Shiro/Keith/Tex fuckery [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778149
Comments: 21
Kudos: 212





	Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the most self-indulgent thing I've ever written and I just had to get it out of my system. I have a few more, shorter probably, ideas in this au that I might do later if I'm inspired.
> 
> \---
> 
> Warnings:
> 
> This straight up has incest and underage sex (Keith is 16 and in high school and Shiro, who is also in high school, is 18/19, Tex is in his 40s about). It's all presented as consensual and loving, but obvs due to the nature of these things it would technically but dubcon at the least, so take with that what you will. 
> 
> Shiro doesn't know what he's getting himself into, he wasn't previously aware to Keith and his dad's relationship but is down for everything going on and it's all good and consensual.
> 
> Keith is an omega and trans - no references to transitioning at all (it's vague and abo) and his bits are referred to as cunt, pussy, clit, clitdick, etc.

From the minute Shiro met Keith in a blended elective class, he’d been smitten. The younger boy was the picture of a perfect omega and he had a fiery personality that, despite pushing most people away, drew Shiro in deep. Even though Shiro was two grades above Keith, they became quick friends and soon Keith was immersed in every aspect of Shiro’s life. When he shyly asked Shiro out at their favorite lookout spot one day after school, Shiro couldn’t have been happier. 

Except… it had been six months and they’d barely done more than kiss. Which Shiro was fine with! But it was difficult, being so close to such a vibrant, sexy omega and stopping himself from doing what his biology urged him to do. 

But Keith’s 17th birthday was a few months away and Shiro was hoping to move their relationship forward then, if Keith was up to it. It was fine if he wasn’t, Shiro could wait. Keith was more than worth it.

\-----------

Keith wasn’t as patient. Six months of dating Shiro and he was ready to be Shiro’s, for Shiro to be his. Only… things weren’t that simple. 

Everyone, Shiro included, assumed it was Keith’s prickly attitude that kept would-be suitor alphas away. They hadn’t realized that there was something biologically telling them to stay away. Something that only bonded omegas exhibited.

Keith already had an alpha he was bonded with. An alpha who’s permission he needed, who’s blessing would be required for Keith and Shiro to bond and mate. 

But Keith knew his alpha would bless their relationship, that wasn’t the problem. He just hoped Shiro would be up for it.

\-----------

Excitement thrummed in Shiro’s body as he knocked on the door to Keith’s house. It was Saturday and he and Keith were going to have one of their usual weekend study/makeout/order pizza sessions that he loved. 

Normally they would meet up at Shiro’s house- Keith loved being in Shiro’s bedroom, loved how much it smelled like musky alpha. But today they were meeting at Keith’s house and Shiro couldn’t help but wonder if this meant anything, if maybe they’d do a little more than kiss and grind.

The door opened after a moment and Keith greeted Shiro with a sweet smile and a wet kiss.

“Mm I was getting impatient waiting for you,” Keith whispered against Shiro’s lips, breath hot and wet. Shiro inhaled deep, breathing in the scent of Keith, the scent of happy,  _ eager _ omega. 

Shiro followed Keith inside and down the hall to his room. Shiro had only been over to Keith’s house once or twice in the months they’d been dating, and always when Keith’s father was home. It was sort of exhilarating to be here without him around and no chaperone expecting them to keep the door open. Shiro couldn’t wait to lay with Keith in his bed, surrounded by the smell of his - well, soon to be his - omega.

Keith pulled Shiro into his room and let him drop his backpack next to the door before leaning into him to scent his throat. With Keith tucked into him like this, Shiro could appreciate how much smaller the boy was than him. How he had to stand up on his toes just a little in order to nuzzle his nose against Shiro’s scent gland. His hands tucked into Shiro’s chest as Shiro wrapped his arms around him, a pleasant rumble sounding from his chest at having Keith scent him so eagerly.

Usually Keith had to work up to being intimate. He’d hold up the pretence of wanting to study before he’d push Shiro down or let Shiro lay him down to the bed. Shiro didn’t know what was different today, but he wasn’t going to complain. In Keith’s closed off room, Shiro let himself breathe in deep the scent of him, happy omega melting into something hotter and more aroused. 

“I missed you too, baby,” Shiro said lightly. He hoped, oh he hoped this meant they’d become closer today, but he needed Keith to push for it. Unlike most alphas, Shiro wanted his omega to initiate intimacy, to show him that he  _ wanted  _ it and that he wasn’t just falling victim to what his biology demanded. 

Keith purred, he  _ purred _ and lapped playfully at Shiro’s throat, “I had a whole plan of playing coy and making us study calculus for an hour before I jumped you but you smell too fucking good…” Ketih’s voice was deep and husky and lit a fire in Shiro’s veins.

“Well I’m glad we can skip the bs and get straight to what we both want,” Shiro cupped Keith’s jaw and pulled him into a heated kiss. Keith moaned into Shiro’s mouth as their tongues met. Shiro’s other hand rested on Keith’s lower back, pinky slipping not so subtly under the waistband of his jeans. 

Keith’s hands moved from Shiro’s chest down to the belt loops on his jeans and guided Shiro further into his bedroom. Shiro was expecting Keith to push him onto his bed and was surprised when Keith guided him to his desk chair. Keith pushed Shiro to sit in the chair and climbed on top of him, barely letting a second pass between kisses. 

There was something more exciting about having Keith on top of him some place besides a bed. Keith sitting on his lap on a chair was more awkward and slightly uncomfortable, but Keith was undeterred and continued to moan into Shiro’s mouth as their bodies figured out a rhythm.

Keith’s slender legs wrapped around the back of the chair and pulled their bodies close, pinning Shiro’s thick body under his. Shiro’s heart skipped a beat at having Keith’s body so close to his with so little preamble. He could  _ feel _ the warmth of Keith’s core against his cock and it took all of his will to not thrust up into that heat. 

Shiro kept his hands on Keith’s waist, not pushing but following as Keith slowly ground his hips against him. Shiro felt a bead of pre-come wet his boxers. He was so pent up and he wanted Keith  _ so badly. _

“Mm, Shiro-” Keith pulled back just a little and Shiro latched onto his throat, just above where Keith’s choker sat.

Keith always wore the simple accessory, it was common for unmated omegas to protect their scent glands, and something about the delicate gland hidden under such thin fabric got Shiro going. Shiro pressed kisses over the choker, where Keith’s gland would be if he could reach it properly. Keith’s breath shuddered, words forgotten as his scent gland was teased, the omega in him begging for this alpha to bite and claim.

Shiro pulled back and tucked a stray lock of hair behind Keith’s ear, “What were you gonna say, baby?” He was horny, but he wasn’t going to ignore anything his boyfriend wanted to say.

Keith took a deep breath, trying to clear his head from the haze of lust already clouding him. “I want you Shiro, I know it’s only been a few months but I want to bond with you.” 

Shiro was holding his breath, it was terrifying, in a way, to hear the words he so wanted to hear. He could tell there was a “but” coming.

“But… we’ll need to do things right. Do you trust me, Shiro?” Keith sounded so nervous, like he was afraid Shiro would call the whole thing off. Shiro wanted to put any of his worries to rest, whatever it was, it would be worth it for  _ Keith. _

“Yes, baby, I trust you. I… I really care about you, Keith. I want to do right by you.” Shiro could feel Keith relax above him. Keith gave him a brilliant smile and planted a gentle kiss on Shiro’s lips. “Just sit here for me,” Keith stood up and went around behind Shiro to rifle around on his desk. 

Shiro wanted to turn around and see what he was doing, but more than that he wanted to  _ show _ Keith that he trusted him. After a moment Keith came back around with a length of red hemp rope. Shiro knew his face showed a mix of arousal and confusion, but he was still determined to show his omega he trusted him. 

Keith blushed and fiddled with the rope, “I know it seems weird, but it’ll be for our own good like this.” 

Shiro nodded and cleared his throat, cock already filling at the possibilities, “I trust you, Keith.”

Keith swiftly kissed Shiro before grabbing one of his wrists and moving back behind him. Confused but determined, Shiro brought his other arm behind and let out a steady breath as Keith skillfully bound his wrists together. Moments passed quietly as Keith worked, fashioning the rope into crude cuffs.

Finished with the task Keith squeezed Shiro’s biceps, muscles taut at the angle, and came back around to kiss Shiro. Keith pulled his phone out of his pocket and sat back on Shiro’s lap, shooting off a quick message before nuzzling into Shiro’s throat, “We have a few minutes…” Shiro made a confused noise but any questions died in his throat as he felt Keith’s hot tongue on his scent gland.

Shiro closed his eyes and tipped his head back, submitting himself to the omega he so dearly wanted to bond with- to mate. He wasn’t sure where Keith was going with all this, but whatever Keith needed to feel safe, Shiro was down with. Honestly, Shiro was down with whatever Keith wanted, period. 

Then Shiro heard footsteps and before he could wonder who Keith’s door opened and Shiro locked eyes with his boyfriend’s  _ father. _

With the way Keith’s body was draped over Shiro’s his father had to know exactly what they were about to get up to.

“M-Mr. Kogane, ss-sir -” Shiro’s voice cracked several times in the few syllables he got out before Keith pulled back, seemingly unsurprised and unconcerned, and smiled at his father. 

“Daddy…” Keith’s voice wasn’t pleading, or any other emotion Shiro would have expected in this moment. No, his voice was husky and as hot as when he spoke to Shiro earlier, and his hips ground down against Shiro. There was no souring of his scent, if anything it became  _ sweeter. _

“Looks like you boys are already getting started,” Tex closed the door behind him as Keith got off of Shiro’s lap and moved toward him. Shiro’s brain couldn’t catch up with what was going on and it didn’t help when Keith wrapped his arms around his dad’s neck and was pulled into a deep, filthy  _ kiss.  _

Tex’s hands moved down to cup Keith’s pert ass in his large hands, lifting the small boy up to wrap his legs around Tex’s waist. Shiro’s mouth was agape as Keith moaned from being lifted up in his father’s strong arms. 

_ What is going on?! _

Shiro tried to voice something, anything, but no sounds left his mouth as he watched his boyfriend bouncing in his father’s arms, their mouths locked together. A large part of him (the part that wasn’t just purely horny) was hurt - was this all a trick? Was their relationship fake? Was this a sick prank?  _ What is going on! _

But the alpha part of him was angry, that was  _ his _ omega- or at least, he wanted Keith to be his omega. 

But also… Tex was a handsome man. Whereas Keith was lithe and slender, features delicate, Tex was all hard lines and thick muscle, not unlike Shiro. There had definitely been jokes amongst their friends along the lines of omegas dating alphas that are like their fathers. Keith’s awkward nonreaction to that joke made more sense now.

The pair noted the change in Shiro’s scent and Tex let Keith down. “I thought you were going to explain it to him, kit?” Tex’s voice was hushed and chastising, but light. Keith shrugged with a blush, “We got carried away, daddy.”

Keith approached Shiro and cupped his face in his delicate hands, “Please don’t freak out, baby, I know this is a lot- there was no real easy way to do this…” Tex sat on Keith’s bed, Shiro’s eyes flicked between him and his boyfriend.

“I like you Shiro, I really  _ really _ like you-”

“I really like you, Keith,” Shiro was only  _ a lot _ embarrassed how close to tears he sounded, his mind felt fuzzy and was simultaneously working a mile a minute and standing stock still.

Keith smiled warmly and leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to Shiro’s lips, “I want to bond with you Shiro, I want you to mate with me, baby.” Keith whispered the words to Shiro’s mouth. “I want you to be my alpha,” Pulling back, Keith moved his hands from Shiro’s face to the choker on his throat. “Daddy’s here ‘cause… he’s already my alpha, my mate,” Keith undid the choker and it fell away to reveal the dark bond mark covering his scent gland.

Before Shiro could say anything Keith continued, “I told him how much I care about you, and how much you care about me, and we agreed - if you want to, that is - that you can leave your own bond mark here,” Keith tapped a finger against the bruise. 

Shiro understood the words Keith was saying, but his brain couldn’t catch up with what they meant. All he could think to voice, “Why am I tied up?”

Tex spoke up, “I’ve seen too many rut-brained alphas lash out at omegas for showing interest in others, it was for Keith’s safety, as much as yours.” 

Shiro held Tex’s gaze, “I would never do anything to hurt Keith-”

“That’s what Keith said too, but I won’t risk anything when it comes to my boy.” Tex’s voice was firm, protective, and the alpha in Shiro wanted to rise against that.  _ He _ wouldn't do anything to risk Keith either, and the insinuation from this other alpha that he might dare to-

“Shiro!” Keith’s voice interrupted his racing thoughts and he stepped closer to him, “I don’t want you two to fight. You both want what’s best for me, don’t let that drive you apart.” Keith sat back down in Shiro’s lap and he looked up at Shiro, pleading, before nuzzling his throat again. Shiro closed his eyes as Keith, ever a good omega, calmed down Shiro’s pulse.

Soft wet lips nipped at Shiro’s gland, tongue teasing the sensitive skin around it. He spoke softly into Shiro’s skin, “I want you to watch my alpha mount me, Shiro… I want you to see how my daddy fucks me, and then I want you to mount me. I want  _ both _ of you as my alphas.” Shiro’s breathing got heavier with every word, brain confused and cock  _ hard. _

“You’re a good kid, Shiro,” Tex’s voice was soft, loving,  _ fatherly, _ “If you want to, I’d like to show you what a good omega my boy is.” 

That should turn him off. The whole situation, Keith’s had  _ bonded _ with his father- it should disgust him and he should demand to be untied and leave this whole ordeal behind him.

But Keith wanted him to be his alpha. He’d have to share him, sure, but who was he to expect his lover to drop family for him? He’d always have to share Keith with his father, whether or not they were fucking. Tex would always be Keith’s first alpha.

And, fuck, the idea of seeing Tex, the literal textbook definition of  _ Alpha,  _ mounting Keith- Shiro nodded. Keith trilled-  _ trilled! -  _ and smooched Shiro before hopping off his lap and back to his father. His alpha.

Keith looked back at Shiro, his smile fading as he schooled his face into a serious expression, “Are you sure, Shiro? You  _ can _ say no and… well, I just don’t want to force you into this.”

Shiro took a deep breath, but his mind was made up. He wanted Keith, and yeah this wasn’t how expected things to go, but he was  _ in. _ “Yes, I- I want to be your alpha, I want this, baby.”

Keith’s face broke into the brightest smile Shiro had ever seen and again the scent of pleased omega filled the room. Tex stood, hands playing idly with Keith’s long dark hair. “We’ll keep you tied up for now, ‘kay?” Tex’s voice was smooth, stern in a way that made Shiro’s cock twitch. 

Shiro already knew he’d wanted to mount Keith like the alpha he was, but under Tex’s gaze, he felt the burning desire to be instructed, to follow orders. It confused the alpha in him, but it also burned hot in his belly. 

“Keith told me you’re a virgin, which means you don’t know your way around an omega’s body, is that correct?” 

Embarrassment and shame burned on Shiro’s face, but Tex’s words weren’t meant to humiliate, merely state fact. Shiro nodded, “Yes, sir.” 

“Good, that means I can teach you  _ properly _ how best to treat an omega. Especially our little omega.” Shiro’s body thrummed at hearing Keith referred to as his. “I’m sorry you were probably expecting Keith to be a virgin too, but trust me when I say you’ll thank me for it.”

As he spoke, Tex’s hands moved from tangling in Keith’s hair to rubbing his shoulders, thumb digging into Keith’s exposed bond mark. Keith’s eyes were glazing over, lust taking over his senses as his alpha talked to his boyfriend about  _ him. _ He’d tell Shiro later this was every wet dream and fantasy he’d had since they almost a year ago.

Tex moved his large hands to the hem of Keith’s t-shirt, pressing a kiss to Keith’s ear as he slowly lifted the fabric up and off. Shiro held his breath as his boyfriend’s body was exposed to him by his father. Keith was small in stature, and though he still had lean muscle where it mattered, with Tex’s hands roaming over his chest he looked so  _ small. _ A perfect omega under a perfect alpha’s hands. 

Dark hair dusted down Keith’s navel into his pants and Shiro’s eyes followed the hair down and back up to the round swell of Keith’s tits. He wanted to look everywhere, Keith was just so  _ pretty. _ One of Tex’s big hands cupped Keith’s small tit in his hand Keith tipped his head back against his father’s chest, gasping out a breath as Tex’s other hand pushed down into the waistband of his pants and cupped his wet cunt under them.

It was obscene, the image of such a large hand shoved deep into Keith’s skin-tight jeans, and Shiro felt his cock twitch in response. Keith wasn’t holding back his sounds either. There was no need to. His voice was like honey, aroused and hot as his father’s fingers stroked against the seam of his cunt. 

“My boy is a perfect little omega, and if I’m going to let any other alpha anywhere near him, I need to make sure they know how to treat him  _ right.” _ Tex’s voice was like gravel and Shiro nodded, agreeing. “Since he presented, he’s only known my cock, only known an alpha that treats him how he’s meant to be treated. You want to do right by my boy, don’t you Shiro?”

“Yes! Y-yes, sir,” Any reservations or morality issues Shiro might have had were flying miles and miles away.

“I’ve worked hard to train him right, teach him how a good omega acts, I’m not going to have some punk come in and undo that work.”

Shiro nodded, eyes wide and pleading. He wanted to prove to this alpha that he deserved it. He was worthy of this omega.

Tex removed his hand from Keith’s pants and he turned the omega around. He held Shiro’s gaze as he leaned down and kissed Keith, eyes only closing once his tongue was deep in Keith’s mouth and Keith’s knees went weak. A large hand pulled Keith’s hair to the side, exposing his bondmark. Tex’s eyes opened and again held Shiro’s as he moved his mouth to Keith’s scent gland and dug his teeth in. 

The noise Keith made as his father latched onto his scent gland was  _ obscene. _ Keith almost went limp, his father’s big arms the only thing holding him up. Satisfied Shiro was getting the message -  _ mine - _ Tex’s eyes closed as he sucked on Keith’s tender skin. Keith whimpered and nuzzled into his father’s throat and bit onto his father’s own scent gland. Tex’s nostrils flared as his son bit down on tender skin and Shiro could hear a low, pleasant growl rumble through Tex’s chest.

Tex pulled away from Keith’s gland with a pop and pressed his hands down on Keith’s shoulders. Keith knelt to the ground easily, nuzzling into the sizable bulge in his father’s jeans. Shiro shifted in his seat, cock filling more at the sight. Tex rested a hand on top of Keith’s head and Keith moaned and nuzzled into his daddy’s crotch, hand coming up to stroke along the thick bulge resting on his face.

“Wanna show your boyfriend what a good cocksucker you are, kit? Show him how well you’ve been trained to take it?” Tex’s voice was enough to make Shiro shudder.

Keith whined and nodded, tongue poking out and lapping against dark denim. “Please, I wanna suck your alpha cock, daddy, please…” Tex cooed and helped Keith open his pants and Shiro moaned in time with Keith at the sight of Tex’s exposed cock. 

Like everything else about him, Tex’s cock was  _ huge. _ Shiro knew his own cock was big, but next to  _ that- _ he was barely passable. Tex smirked up at Shiro at his reaction, hissing when his boy’s hot tongue lapped hungrily at the plushy head of his cock. 

Shiro’s throat was dry, “C-can he - it’s so big, how can he take it?” It was embarrassing to ask, but the words were out before he could stop them. Tex chuckled and looked down at Keith, “Want to show him, boy?”

Keith’s response was to grip his father’s cock - his fingers couldn’t reach all the way around the girth  _ fuck - _ and bob his head down onto the thick length as far as the angle would allow. He took a few inches down from the head before pulling off with a gasp, coaxing himself into a steady rhythm of it. 

“At a better angle, he can take me down to the knot. He wants me to knot his mouth, but I’m not certain it won’t hurt him yet.” 

Of course Keith would want to take a knot in his mouth, he never backed down from a challenge.

Keith bobbed his head faster now, still only able to take about a third of the cock into his mouth. But what his mouth couldn’t cover, his hands made up for- both of Keith’s hands were wrapped around the thick length, fist on fist - fuck that cock was so  _ big. _

“Luckily, my boy will probably be able to take you down to the knot with no trouble,” Shiro whimpered at Tex’s words, “He loves having his mouth occupied. Loves to keep my cock warm in the evenings while we watch TV. He’s fallen asleep like that more than once.” 

Keith moaned around his daddy’s cock and pulled off to suckle down at his balls. “Mm, good boy,” Keith moaned louder, his father’s fist in his hair gently grinding his face against his full balls. “Thatta boy, you want that alpha seed, don’t you boy?” 

Keith nodded into Tex’s balls and licked up the underside of his cock. His lips latched around the dark red head of Tex’s cock and he focused his attention on suckling at it. One of Keith’s hands gently squeezed his daddy’s sac while his other pumped the length of his cock. His mouth was still lavishing attention on Tex’s cock head, tongue lapping greedily at the leaking slit and swirling around like Shiro had seen him once do with an ice cream cone.

Both of Tex’s hands tangled in Keith’s hair and that was the only warning Keith got before his father started ruthlessly thrusting into his eager mouth. “F-fuck, that’s it Keith,” Tex tipped his head back as he pulled Keith down onto his cock over and over, Keith gagging and slurping loudly and greedily. 

Saliva poured down Keith’s chin, dripping down to his exposed chest, his hands resting on Tex’s thighs as he took what his alpha gave him. Despite watching Keith suck off another man, it pleased Shiro to see him be so  _ good. _ To be such a good omega for his mate, and knowing that soon he’ll be  _ his _ omega too.

“Fuck, that’s it boy, gonna come,” Tex’s voice was breathy and Keith moaned brokenly around his daddy’s cock. “Yeah, you want my come, boy? Wanna show Shiro how much you love the taste of alpha seed?” 

The noise Keith made was nothing short of  _ animalistic _ and that was all it took for Shiro to come in his pants, untouched. Shiro let out a broken sound, his cock emptying into his jeans as Tex’s thrusts became slower and harder.

Keith gargled as Tex came into his mouth, pushing his come deeper and deeper into his throat with each thrust. Finally, Tex stilled his thrusting, hands still holding Keith down onto his cock as he grunted. Finally, he let Keith up who pulled off his cock with a wet gasp. 

“Show me, boy,” Keith tilted his head back and opened his mouth wide, tongue sticking out to show his mouth full of come. “Now show Shiro.” 

Keith turned around and crawled over to Shiro, kneeling between his parted legs and Shiro moaned at the sight of a thick load coating his boyfriend’s tongue and throat.

“Swallow,” Tex’s voice was so firm and commanding Shiro couldn’t help but swallow his own saliva as Keith swallowed his daddy’s come.

“Looks like Shiro already came, just from watching you kit,” Keith’s eyes focused on the wet spot on Shiro’s jeans and he pulled his plush, bottom lip between his teeth. “Want him to clean you up, Shiro?”

Shiro looked up from Keith to Tex, cock-brained, and nodded aggressively- absolutely  _ yes  _ he wanted Keith’s mouth on him. Keith chirped and leaned up to undo the buttons on Shiro’s fly, pulling his flaccid cock out from the slit in his boxers. Shiro’s cock was over sensitive as Keith pulled it into his mouth but nothing -  _ nothing _ \- was going to make Shiro stop Keith from having his mouth on him. 

Shiro hissed and gasped as Keith sucked his soft cock down to the hilt, tongue laving around the sides and cleaning up any trace of alpha come coating it. Shiro tried to collapse forward, but with his arms bound behind him there wasn’t much he could do. He wasn’t going to tell Keith to  _ stop, _ but it was so much.

Keith pulled off Shiro’s soft cock, playfully licking the head before pulling Shiro’s pants down and off his legs. “I can’t believe you came just from watching that, Shiro,” Keith’s voice was coy, shy almost. As if he didn’t just have his father’s cock in his throat a second ago.

“You haven’t seen yourself take cock, kit, it’s enough to make any alpha come.” Tex’s voice was light and he sat back down on Keith’s bed, pulling his pants and shirt off. Shiro’s gaze fixed on Tex’s muscled chest, round pecs and thick arms. His gaze lowered to Tex’s cock- it was still hard, coming once hadn’t softened him in the least. 

Tex followed Shiro’s gaze and chuckled, “Once you’ve had Keith a few times, you’ll build up your stamina too. Usually need to come a few times before it goes down. Come here, kit.”

Keith quickly stood and removed his pants, smirking at Shiro when he realized Keith hadn’t been wearing any underwear, and joined his father on the bed. Tex pulled Keith onto his lap, Keith’s back resting against his chest, legs open and exposing his sopping wet cunt for Shiro to see.

Keith leaned back against his father’s chest and watched Shiro with lidded eyes as his father’s fingers spread open his cunt. A finger dipped into the pink flesh and Shiro gasped as Keith moaned, watching the thick finger disappear into Keith’s body. His cunt was so wet, sounds of Tex’s finger fucking into it filled the room and Shiro felt his cock twitch in response. 

At this rate, it wasn’t going to be long before he was fully hard again. He just hoped he got to come in or on Keith next time.

Tex’s other hand cupped one of Keith’s tits, thumb and forefinger pinching a hard, red nipple as a second finger pushed into his cunt. “Mm, daddy…” 

Tex kissed Keith’s ear, “What is it, kit?”

Keith swallowed, eyes closing in pleasure as Tex’s fingers curled inside him, pressing against that spot that made it hard for him to think. “Mm, fuck, I want your cock, daddy. Want both of my alphas’ cocks…” Tex and Shiro let out simultaneous groans at that.

Tex laid Keith out on the bed and kneeled down onto the floor, throwing Keith’s legs over his shoulders as he dove into lap at Keith’s cunt.

“Daddy!  _ Alpha- _ fuck-” Keith’s back arched off the bed as his daddy took his swollen cocklet into his mouth and bobbed his head. Shiro could only imagine how sweet Keith’s pussy tasted and he salivated at the idea of lapping Tex’s come out of Keith’s hole.

“Ah- ah, nng, please, I need your cock, fuck-  _ hah-” _ Shiro wished he knew what Tex was doing to make Keith sound like  _ that. _ Excitement thrummed through him knowing he could ask Tex to teach him, imagining Tex’s hand guiding his head between Keith’s thighs.

“So eager, aren’t you boy? Such an eager little omega slut for your daddy,” Tex’s voice was playful, but Keith was horny and so very eager.

“Yes, daddy, wanna be your omega breeding hole,  _ please-” _

Shiro’s half-hard cock let out a bead of pre-come at that.

“Show Shiro how a good omega presents, Keith,” The words were barely out of Tex’s mouth before Keith scrambled up to his knees, chest resting against the sheets as his ass and cunt were exposed to his alphas. Keith’s hands held his cheeks open, making it easier for Shiro and Tex to appreciate his twin, winking holes.

“Thatta boy,” Tex stood, kneeling on the bed and fisting his fat cock in one hand. He slapped Keith’s ass with it and the heavy  _ *thwack* _ it made on impact went straight to Shiro’s cock. Tex lined up with Keith’s cunt and in one hard thrust, he was balls deep. Shiro choked, his cock twitching, as the force of the thrust made Keith shout. 

Tex began a punishing pace, giving Keith no time to get used to his fat cock filling him. Maybe Keith didn't need to get used to it. Every thrust slapped his balls against Keith’s body, his hips snapping against Keith’s plush ass. Keith let out sweet little  _ ahn’s _ with every thrust, face shoved into the sheets as his daddy mounted him.

“Keith never goes a day without his daddy’s cock, so he’s always ready to take it,” Tex’s voice was breathy, his hands firm on Keith’s hips as he pulled him back onto each thrust. “And now that he has two alphas, he’ll never need to feel empty again, right Shiro?”

“Y-yes sir!”

“Now, to start I’m not going to let you fuck his cunt until you’ve  _ earned _ it,” Tex was talking as if this was a casual conversation about grades over dinner, instead of him being balls deep in his son while his boyfriend watched.

“I’ll let you have his mouth, and we’ll work up to Keith’s ass-” Shiro whimpered, imagining Keith’s tight ass around his growing knot- “And when I think you’re ready, I’ll let you mount him properly.”

Shiro nodded, too horny to realize Tex couldn’t see that.

Slowing his thrusts, Tex pulled out just enough to maneuver Keith on his side to face Shiro. He straddled Keith’s leg and guided his cock back into Keith’s waiting cunt. From this angle, Tex’s cock reached deeper and Keith’s eyes rolled back into his head as Tex picked up his ruthless pace.

Shiro liked this angle better, now he could watch Keith fall apart around his daddy’s cock, eyes fixed on his face as he was bred. Shiro’s eyes roamed down Keith’s chest, transfixed on the bounce of his small tits with every thrust. Keith’s hands were fisted in the sheets, muscles tense as he held on for the ride. Shiro’s gaze moved down further and landed on where Keith’s daddy was pounding his cunt. His hole was split open so wide, his swollen clit dripping with his omega slick, and frothing where Tex’s cock stirred it in his cunt.

And- wait- with the tense flexing of Keith’s stomach muscles, Shiro could see a thick  _ bump _ with every thrust of Tex’s hips. That was- his-  _ fuck- _

“You see how good he takes me, Shiro?” One of Tex’s large hands rested on Keith’s stomach, pressing where his cock nudged deep inside bulged Keith’s stomach. “See how my boy was made to take cock?”

“Yessir,” Shiro slurred, cock throbbing, he was so hard.

“Such a good little omega, born to take his daddy’s cock, aren’t you?” Tex cooed and Keith nodded frantically, eyes clenched shut, mouth open in muted pleasure. “Made to take alpha cock, like the good little breeding bitch you are.”

Keith’s fists flexed in the sheets and he cried out, “Y-yess, daddy, please  _ please-” _

“Gonna take two alphas now, are you ready for that kit? Ready to service two alpha cocks day and night?” Keith nodded and whimpered, whining in confusion when Tex slowed and pulled out. “Hush, kit, here get on me.” Tex laid down, pulling Keith on top of him and back down onto his cock. “Show me how much you want it, Keith. Show Shiro.”

Keith  _ growled _ and rode his daddy hard. His hands groped Tex’s pecs, holding on as his hips bounced hard and fast on his lap. Tex’s feet were planted on the floor and he used that as leverage to fuck up into the hot clutch of Keith’s cunt. “Nng, please daddy, I want your knot  _ please, _ alpha-”

Tex grabbed Keith’s wrists and pulled him down as he fuck up hard, knot thickening and pressing against Keith’s pussy with every thrust. Keith gasped and begged as he felt his daddy’s knot press against him, and when Tex’s hands wrapped around Keith’s waist -  _ fingers touching - _ he pulled Keith down with enough force to pop his knot inside. 

Keith screamed and spasmed, hair matted to his sweaty forehead and tears running down his cheeks as his daddy’s knot filled him and his cock filled him up more than before. “Thatta boy, fuck, want your daddy’s seed?” 

“Yes  _ yes yes, please daddy- breed me daddy, alpha!” _

Shiro watched enraptured as Tex popped his knot in and out of Keith’s cunt, the poor abused hole taking the thick girth over and over. Finally, Tex growled loud enough Shiro was worried the neighbours miles away would hear as Tex pulled Keith down onto his lap  _ hard _ and stilled.

Keith cried out in a long, drawn out moan, still begging and mumbling nonsense as his daddy came deep inside him. Tex grunted through his orgasm, teeth grinding together as his cock emptied into his baby like a hose. Keith fell forward and curled onto his daddy’s chest as Tex continued to come, balls pulled taut as they spilled over and over.

They laid like that for a moment, Tex petting Keith’s hair as he came buckets into him, until his balls were finally empty. Shiro was so hard he was lightheaded, would probably come if the wind so much as blew.

Tex looked over at him and tsk’ed sympathetically. He carefully sat up, holding Keith close to his chest, cock still knotted inside him. He stood easily, as if Keith weighed nothing, and walked behind the chair Shiro was tied to. With one hand, Tex pulled one end of the rope and the knot came undone, loosening around his wrists.

They had long been uncomfortable, but Shiro had been distracted enough. Tex went back to the bed, laying Keith on his back as he knelt above him. “Get out of those ropes and come here Shiro.” He didn’t need to be told twice. 

After a moment of fidgeting, Shiro was freed of the ropes and stretched his sore arms. He walked up to the couple on the bed and looked between Keith’s blissed fucked out expression and Tex’s soft gaze. Tex pulled Shiro in for a wet kiss, hand wrapping around the back of his neck. 

Tex’s tongue fucked into Shiro’s mouth and Shiro submitted himself to the older alpha. Keith gasped out soft moans and when Shiro pulled away from Tex, he saw Keith swirling fingers over his clit. 

“You wanna take care of Shiro, kit? Want his load too?” Keith and Shiro nodded in tandem and Tex chuckled. “Feed him your cock, Shiro.” Tex pushed Keith’s body so his head hung over the side of the bed and Shiro circled around to stroke his cock in front of his boyfriend’s face.

Shiro looked from Keith to Tex before coaxing his cock into Keith’s mouth. It took every ounce of his will to not come as soon as Keith’s wet tongue touched his cock. His mouth was absolute  _ bliss.  _ Keith’s hands grabbed at Shiro’s hips and he guided him further until Shiro’s balls were on his face and his cock was deeply nestled in his throat. 

Tex groaned in approval, murmuring a “good boy” as Keith groaned around the thick cock filling his mouth. “You can fuck his face, Shiro, our boy can take it,” Shiro nodded, dazed, and thrust slowly and shallowly into Keith’s mouth. His eyes were fixed on Keith’s throat, and the bulge of his cock he noticed with every thrust.

“Such a good cocksleeve for his alphas, isn’t he, Shiro?” Unable to form words, Shiro nodded, his focus entirely on where he could see his cock bulge in Keith’s throat. “Gonna be a good alpha for him and give him your load, boy?” Shiro looked up at Tex, hips moving faster as his balls pulled tight.

“Hold his head, Shiro- yeah, just like that. Fuck him like the good breeding hole he is,” Shiro’s thumbs pressed against Keith’s adam’s apple, fingers wrapping around his throat as he fucked into Keith’s throat like he was a masturbatory aid. 

“He feels so good, sir, fuck, I wanna come, I’m so close-”

“Come, Shiro, give our baby what he needs,” Tex’s voice was so gentle and Keith’s mouth was so hot- Shiro couldn’t hold back anymore and came, careful to not pop his knot inside Keith’s mouth. 

Tex continued to coax Shiro through his orgasm, Keith moaning as he received his third alpha load, swallowing greedily. Shiro whimpered through it, Keith’s tongue coaxing every last drop of come from his cock, his hands squeezing his balls as if that would make his seed come out faster.

“Easy, boy, don’t wanna overwhelm Shiro,” Tex’s voice was stern, but Shiro appreciated it as Keith eased off, and soon Shiro’s limp cock slipped out of Keith’s abused mouth. Keith breathed in a big gasp of air now that his airway wasn’t blocked, saliva and come smearing his swollen lips and chin.

Shiro panted, he felt like he’d just run a mile. His cock still twitched, hanging limp near Keith’s blissed face, Shiro’s fist a vice around his knot. He looked groggily to Tex, he’d stopped fucking Keith and Shiro wasn’t sure what to do now. He knew the two must have a usual rhythm and wasn’t sure where he fit into it yet.

Tex rested a hand on Shiro’s nape, grounding him, “Why don’t you lay down, you and Keith can make out while I come in him.” Shiro nodded dumbly and laid on the bed, clinging to Keith as his smaller body covered his. Keith nuzzled Shiro’s throat, leaving little kitten licks and purring. Shiro could tell when Tex entered Keith again by the hitch in Keith’s breathing and the light rocking of his body over him.

Keith’s fingers combed through Shiro’s short hair and he brushed his nose against Shiro’s. He let out little gasps and moans and Shiro swallowed them up, pulling Keith into a sloppy kiss. Shiro licked into Keith’s mouth, rubbing their tongues together as he felt Tex pick up his pace. 

Over the wet sounds of their mouths, Shiro could hear the slapping of skin on skin as Tex rode Keith hard, making Keith whimper louder and louder into Shiro’s mouth. He swallowed up every sound greedily, Keith barely even kissing back at this point. Keith’s mouth went lax as his daddy ground his cock deep into his cunt, pounding his cervix at a punishing pace.

“That’s it, kit, gonna breed you up nice and good,” Tex’s voice was dark, making Keith moan. Shiro licked down his jaw and left wet, open-mouthed kisses everywhere. “Gonna train your boyfriend how to fuck you like your daddy does until you can take both our knots in your sweet little cunt.”

Keith cried out, a long, broken sound he shoved his face in the crook of Shiro’s neck. 

“I’m so close, kit,” Tex’s thrusts were so harsh and fast. Shiro reached down to palm at Keith’s ass, pulling his cunt lips open more so his daddy could fuck deeper. “Fuck, good boy, Shiro, that’s it.”

Shiro was fixed on Tex, the cut of his jaw as he clenched it, chasing the orgasm deep into his baby’s cunt. His eyes were squeezed shut, strands of hair hanging over his face, sticking with sweat. Shiro had always appreciated the absolute  _ hunk _ that was Keith’s dad, but seeing him like this- Shiro knew he wasn't going to have a problem with the change in their relationship.

Keith was just a whimpering, incoherent mess on Shiro’s shoulder and he got a good look at the dark mark on his scent gland. He wanted to kiss it, lick it, but didn’t want to offend the bigger alpha who’d claimed the omega first. Looking up nervously at Tex, Shiro pressed small kisses and licks around it. Tex caught his eye and growled, a low, deep sound and Shiro stopped. 

Barely slowing his thrusts, Tex leaned down and draped over Keith’s back, resting on his elbows. The position made his face very close to Shiro’s and he almost whimpered. Tex could make him feel like an omega with just a look, make him want to roll over and submit. 

Tex brushed his lips against Keith’s ear, “Do you want Shiro to mark you, kit?” Shiro gaped at the question, cock stirring at the thought of the bigger alpha letting him mark Keith. 

Keith moaned and nodded eagerly, “Please, daddy, wanna have both of your marks on me, please!” 

Tex licked at his mark on Keith’s neck, eyes boring into Shiro’s. “You heard him, boy.” His gravelly voice made Shiro’s breath hitch and he licked his lips before latching onto the other side of Keith’s neck. Tex and Shiro bit down on Keith’s throat at the same time, pulling a scream from the omega’s abused throat.

Shiro closed his eyes and laved his tongue against the skin in his mouth, cock thickening at the movement of Keith’s body over his. Tex’s thrusts became more erratic, rougher and faster, his teeth digging into Keith’s neck to muffle his growl as he came deep in his boy. Keith’s cunt clenched around Tex’s cock and as his fat knot pushed inside, Keith’s hole fluttered and hot slick squirted out of his hole. 

Incoherent begging and pleas spilled from Keith’s lips as his daddy spilled deep inside him, knot keeping his cunt full of that precious alpha seed. Tex pulled his mouth off Keith's throat with a wet pop, “Mark him back, boy, need to make that alpha yours, too.” Keith whined and listened, latching his mouth onto Shiro’s scent gland and sucking. Shiro bucked his hips up against Keith’s stomach, wet cock sliding against sweat-slick skin.

Keith’s sweet mouth on Shiro’s scent gland was pure euphoria. His balls clenched and a few dribbles of come spurted from his cock pathetically, despite barely being half hard. Tex latched his mouth back onto Keith’s neck as his cock continued to pump into Keith’s pussy. Shiro felt so sated, his omega on top of him, his alpha on top of  _ him, _ his bondmark on his omega’s skin… 

Keith whined as the double mouths on his neck started to hurt (well, hurt  _ more) _ and Shiro eased off, licking the dark bruise apologetically. Tex did the same and raised up onto his hands, looking down lovingly at where Keith still had his teeth in Shiro’s skin. He pet down Keith’s back, resting his hand at the base of his spine. 

“Such a good boy, kit,” Keith whimpered at his daddy’s words and Shiro kissed him comfortingly on his temple. 

“I f-feel so _*hic*_ full, daddy…” Keith’s voice was raspy and vulnerable in that way that made the alpha in Shiro want to protect him.

Tex cooed and kissed gently up Keith’s spine. “You’re doing so good, baby. Gotta get used to being this full though, if you want to keep two alphas satisfied.” 

They laid like that, Tex kneeling over his two boys until his knot finally went down and he could pull out of Keith’s pussy. Keith whimpered and flopped onto his back as he felt so empty, his daddy’s alpha seed spilling out of him. Tex laid on his side next to Keith and kissed his shoulder and Shiro was transfixed on Keith’s gaping cunt drooling on the bed.

“Wanna eat him out, boy?” Tex’s voice was hot, cocky. 

Shiro licked his lips and looked from Keith to Tex, “Can I? W-wanna clean him up…”

In response, Keith opened his legs wider and bent them, Tex moving a hand down to hold open his baby’s pussy lips. “Have at ‘im, Shiro.”

Shiro’s breath was shaky as he knelt between Keith’s parted legs and he wanted to drown himself in the scent of aroused omega and sated alpha. Keith and his daddy’s mixed scents were so good, and Shiro only hoped that his own mixed in would be just as arousing. 

Fuck, Keith’s pussy was so pretty. Even wrecked, used, it was a gorgeous thing. So pink, red deeper in where Tex’s cock ground rougher against him. So much omega slick dripping from him, mingling with the thick, creamy come that was frothing at his entrance. It was the most delicious looking thing Shiro ever prepared himself to eat.

Keith barely twitched as Shiro swiped his tongue up the abused hole, he was so fucked out. And the taste- Shiro moaned and rolled his eyes back into his head and dug  _ in. _ He barely heard Tex chuckle and groan above him as he focused all his energy on eating Keith out like he would die otherwise. He felt like he might.

He slipped his tongue easily into Keith’s loosened passage, his cunt so warm and open around him. His flavour was so sweet and salty, musky where his daddy’s come added to the flavour. Keith’s little cock was still hard and Shiro latched his lips around the swollen nub, smiling as Keith convulsed around him. 

Shiro sucked and licked and swirled his tongue, trying every move he’d ever read about in magazines or watched in porn- he knew he’d get better with time but he wanted to make Keith feel amazing  _ now, _ dammit. He interlaced focusing on Keith’s dick to licking stripes up the seam of his cunt, gently pressing a finger in the wet heat to coax some of the come out and into his mouth. 

Keith’s sounds were muffled and Shiro flicked his eyes up to see Tex devouring Keith’s mouth, his unoccupied hand cupping a soft tit. Tex pulled back and squeezed the tit, pinching a hard, red nipple, “Come for us, kit. Come into your new alpha’s mouth and let him taste your sweet omega come,” Shiro moaned,  _ yes please I wanna taste it Keith- _ “Look at how good Shiro looks between your legs like that, eating your daddy’s come out of you.”

Keith twitched and whined, “Y-yes, yes daddy- Shiro- fuck, jus’ wanna be good for you- my alphas,” His hips were grinding against Shiro’s face and he could tell his baby was close, “Want you both to breed me, fuck, use me like I was made for, daddy-  _ nng- _ want my boyfriend’s cock and the cock that made me to make me fat with seed- make me p-pregnant- f- _ FUCK-”  _

With a violent shudder Keith came, squirting sweet omega slick all over Shiro’s face. Shiro did his best to lap it up, latching his mouth around Keith’s piss slit so he could swallow up the mess his baby made for him. Shiro moaned as his mouth was filled with Keith’s release, his little omega cock throbbing and pulsing as he pushed more of his alpha’s seed from deep within his cunt. 

When Keith flopped back onto the bed, Shiro pulled off and climbed up to cuddle next to him and Tex. Keith was panting, breathing heavily, but he opened his eyes and looked up dopily at Shiro with the cutest, most crooked smile he’d ever seen on his gorgeous face. 

“Mm… Shiro…” Keith weakly pulled Shiro down into a messy, filthy kiss. Shiro almost started when he felt Tex’s face brush against his as Keith’s daddy also licked filthily into Keith’s mouth. Shiro sighed, content as he and Tex both made out with Keith, alternating between taking turns kissing him to sloppily trying to devour him at the same time. It didn’t feel competitive, but merely luxurious and decadent.

After a moment, when Shiro was out of breath, he flopped down next to Keith, an arm wrapped over his sweaty chest. Tex laid down on Keith’s other side and rested his arm over Shiro’s, hand laying on Shiro’s bicep in a comforting, protective, possessive grip. 

Their breathing all evened out and after all the emotion, arousal and exertion, Shiro found himself slipping into a contented exhaustion. He nuzzled into Keith’s hair, who hummed lowly, and let himself drift into sleep, safe in the arms of a strong alpha with his precious omega safe in his.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on twitter @hornycadetkeith


End file.
